1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for controlling the ripening process of produce and, more particularly to a chamber apparatus for providing a cooled, humidified airflow for cartons or boxes containing produce.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known that produce gives off ethylene gas as it ripens. The giving off of the ethylene gas in a restricted area increases the rate of ripening. This ripening process generates heat which further increases the rate of ethylene gas generation and so on. It has been found that if the production of ethylene gas and heat can be restricted, the ripening process rate may be retarded substantially. The heat generated during the ripening process also causes moisture to be evaporated from the produce at a high rate, thereby reducing the weight of the produce.
In the past, in an attempt to retard the ripening process, it has been necessary to open individual boxes of produce and to re-stack the boxes with substantial space between them to allow escapement of the ethylene gas and heat generated by the ripening process. This activity unfortunately takes valuable time and space and also promotes rapid weight loss and premature drying out of the fruit. The success of such attempts at retarding the ripening process is limited, due to limited availability of space, labor to perform the activity, and wide variations of ambient temperature and humidity conditions.
Many types of produce, such as bananas, are harvested long before they are fully ripe. The produce ripens during the shipping time period between when the produce is harvested and when it is available for sale to the ultimate consumer. This time period can vary from a few days to several weeks.
If the ripening process can be retarded or inhibited, the produce may be harvested later, and the later harvesting allows the produce to grow larger. At the same time, the retarding of the ripening process decreases losses due to the over ripening and the resulting spoiling of the produce. Thus the retarding of the ripening process benefits the producer, the seller, and the consumer. This is particularly true of products such as bananas, which are purchased by volume and sold by weight. Between the purchase of the produce and the sale of the produce, retarding the ripening process results in more produce to sell and, at the same time, prevents a weight loss in the fruit.
The apparatus of the present invention retard the ripening process by providing a plenum chamber against which cartons of produce are disposed. The cartons include apertures or holes, and the air flow from the plenum chamber flows through the cartons and dissipates the ethylene gas and heat produced by the ripening produce. At the same time, the air flow is humidified and cooled, and the combination of the cooled and humidified air and the air flow substantially retards the ripening process and weight loss so that the shelf life of the produce is positively enhanced.
This is accomplished without the need to open the boxes of produce and re-stack them with space between them, as previously explained.